


Build Your Muscles as Your Body Decays

by Pathologies



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Gym AU, Homoeroticism, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathologies/pseuds/Pathologies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph and Casey had it good as spotting partners, until an old gym pal of Raph's comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build Your Muscles as Your Body Decays

“Alright Raph, it’s been thirty reps already,” Casey looked at his limbs just poking through his sleeves and shorts before focusing on the beefed-up green mass sweating it out on the bench. Just one of those weights the terrapin pushed up could crush his hands.

The turtle grit his way through another rep, “Not done till I get to fourty…thirty three…”

“You’re totally crazy, you know that?” he guffawed, trying to bury his admiration under a swift gulp of water.

“What are…” thirty five, “…you drinking water…” thirty six, “for?” At thirty seven Raph let the bench press clank down at its resting place, “You barely did one set!”

“Yeah uh, I can’t do a hundred reps on the rowing machine, dude!”

“I just asked you to do ten!” he scoffed, returning to his reps, “Whatever, just keep spotting me.”

In the middle of thirty eight, he heard a throaty voice chuckle out, “Having fun doin’ pilates with the twig, Raphie?”

The turtle quickly dropped his reps and his patience when his resolve to throw a fist through the jerk’s skull turned into surprise, “…Slash?”

He tugged at his tank top in a clear show of biceps at work, “Hundred and thirty pounds, pretty good if you’re lifting daisies.”

An even slimier voice cackled alongside him, enticing Slash to deliver a fist bump to the amphibian knuckles beside him. Raph hung over the bench press, rolling his eyes, “I think that’s as much as you carry in that shell of yours.” he pointed to the plastron. Casey made a half-thought quip, “Nice outfits, joining the French bike-athon?”

Raph groaned. Even he could tell something didn’t sit right with that joke. Slash continued, sitting right across from the terrapin. He aggressively snapped his shorts, saying, “Jealous of the uniform? While you were wasting time fattening the twig here, I got some new digs. Ever hear of Silver Gym? Probably not since yer still doing interpretive dance in baby camp. I’m a certified coach—so’s my partner.”

The shorter turtle could feel his eyes rolling into oblivion as the less-talkative amphibian gave another fistbump. The amphibian flexed in his matching outfit, “Wanna look like us? Silver Gym is your answer.”

“Cept we don’t open up to babies and sticks,” Casey grit his teeth as Slash began bending down and showing off his arms, “Better things at our turf: no-privacy showers, wrestling based on the ancient Greek shit, sweaty spotting that leaves both of you exhausted, and to top it all off: an oily rub down at the end of the day.”

Casey lifted a finger, “Uhhhh dude that has nothing to do with lifting at all.”

Before the lad could say anymore, an amphibian head appeared beside him, “Silver Gym has the best in exercise equipment! Stairmaster with 20 settings! Fly press with calorie count! Membership low as 10—”

“We get it, Newt,” Slash shoved himself off, lifting the weight Raph had struggled with for his rep. The bigger turtle made a predatory grin at Casey, “Nice work, Raph. Picked a real hunk. Bet ya I could make him stronger than you in two months.”

His twitching eye felt ready to burst like an angry comet at Slash’s face, only his temperamental hand tapping Slash’s plastron beat it, “Tiny shorts and group showers doesn’t make you stronger, it just makes you a massive tool!”

The turtle grinned through his jagged maw, “That so? I mean, I might just squeeze you in between me and my coworker here if you ditch plays-video-games-in-the-dark there.”

“I’m right here!” Casey shoved at the newt standing beside him, “And I have muscle where it counts! I don’t need all that…extra muscle. I mean jeeze, how do you get out of bed—ohhhkay I grossed myself out thinking where you sleep.”

Raph rapped his knuckles again, smirking, “Oh you jealous, Slash? And yeah, he’s not letting every bulge hang out just to show off, he’s got it where it counts. He could lift me!”

“Wording, dude,” the human whispered, “—wait, me? You talking about me?”

The newt cackled, smacking the boy hard enough to make him stumble. Slash grinned, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck, “Wanna bank on that? Your pet stick against my bud? Newt benches me and twiggy benches you. Fifty reps. Loser does a walk of shame at the winner’s gym. Towel only.”

“You got it!” Raph rapped his knuckles again.

“See you in ten,” Slash winked.

Casey shook his head, waving his arms, “Are you kidding?! You’re like heaaavy—in a good way, I can’t lift you!”

Raph swung his arm round the human, leading his eyes by a finger under the chin, “I got a plan, you just gotta keep your mouth shut and follow along.”

Ten minutes sped by and soon Raph and Casey found the two gym tools down on the floor, Slash in the tender and able grasp of Newt. Raph could feel sweat bead his face. Casey could feel his arms giving up already. Slash flexed his legs in a show of cocky dominance, “Didn’t figure you’d back from a challenge Raph—I figure your rebound would.”

Casey grit his teeth as he laid aside the two obscenely-dressed mutants, holding Raph extremely close. The human whispers, “Two words: take a colonge.”

“That’s three…whatever, just remember what we planned.”

Newt growled, “Enough whispering sweet nothings into the ears! We have a contest to win.”

“No need to say it once,” he slammed the ground alongside Newt. Contest was a go. Before his eyes Casey found the amphibian easily hoisting the heavyweight turtle above his head, again and again. Ok, he can do this. The black-haired boy struggled with lifting the shorter terrapin, his muscles already buckling under the pressure before he got up one inch. Slash laughed as Newt bench pressed him like a feather, “Pathetic. Bet he couldn’t even lift a bandana. “

Newt replied, “Both of the are pathetic. Lousy equipment here.”

The turtle rolled over, thumping the ground, “Now Casey!”

By the time Slash spied the human racing by, he felt a light breeze hit the remaining 20% of his legs. Out towards the gym entranced Casey waved the turtle’s coach shorts in the air. Raph took the advantage to follow the human on the way out. Casey Jones hollered, “Guess who’s doing the walk of shame now?!”

The jagged-mouthed turtle rode a pursuing turtle and human on piggyback, “You’re a douchebag, Raphael!”

**Author's Note:**

> In no way is this to be taken seriously, but I might write more depending on what people want.


End file.
